


Eliza at it again

by Terramare205



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terramare205/pseuds/Terramare205
Summary: I wish the S.I trailer was longer because it was amazing, So this is basically my extension plus the fight of course.! Also any Spanish there is, I used google translate because I can't speak any other language than English, so, I apologize if it's wrong !
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Eliza at it again

Eliza was standing over the sink in the bathroom, shaking, with the adrenaline rush from the aftermath of the game. She gripped the edge of the sink and looked at herself, fixing her braid she then looked at her ear. Kali had cut the tip of her ear with her sniper, safe to say she wasn't happy. Especially with what Kali had decided to pull during the match, It wasn't cool. She could hear Kali going on in the other room, which, just happened to piss her off more, she turned from the sink and walked out of the bathroom, opening the door and practically slamming it. She pushed her way through the crowd going to Kali.

Grace looked at Ash, she then looked at Mira and nudged her. Grace took a deep breath as she saw the anger building inside Ash's eyes, it was honestly terrifying. She then looked at Mira, who looked scared? Weird.

Mira looked at Ash, she sighed and tried to get her way through the crowd. Though she couldn't manage to push through in time which worried her, a lot. 

Ash basically stomped up to Kali and grabbed her by the shoulder and spat, venom in her tone.

" I don't know how you do things in the private sector, but we do NOT use people as bait here! "

Kali almost laughed to herself, she looked down at the redhead, chuckling.

" This is a game, princess, and I just won it for you. " 

Kali placed her finger on Ash's vest.

There she goes, the fire held deep down inside of her. Eliza threw a punch straight into Kali's face, causing the other female's nose to start bleeding. Kali looked at Ash, Ash looked pissed. Both of the females charged towards each other. Hate in their eyes as they tried to fight. Mira ran up and grabbed Ash, pulling her back, Wamai ending up grabbing Kali and pulling her back. Ash and Kali stood there for a second, they just stared at each other. Ash growled a bit then walked off. Mira quickly followed behind her. Ash walked off going back into the bathroom, she looked at herself, she punched the wall. She wasn't happy, at all. She winced and held her now bruised hand, Mira rushed in behind her. Mira looked at her holding her hand, Eliza spoke out

" Please, Elena, Save it. I don't need the lecture from you right now "

Mira walked up to Ash, She chuckled softly and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder 

" If you hadn't punched that, Perra (Bitch), I would have. "

Eliza turned to look at Elena, she looked very confused. 

" That's something you don't hear everyday. "

Mira chuckled softly then removed her hand from the redheads shoulder, she took Ash's hand into her own and looked at the bruising, She then looked up at Ash.

" Though you are an idiot for punching her, in front of a lot of people as well. We should have Gustave look at your hand, it looks pretty messed up. "

Ash nodded and huffed softly, a soft red hue spreading across her face due to the other woman's soft touch against her hand. Ash took her medal and sighed, putting it in her pocket. Mira placed a hand on her back as she walked her out of the bathroom. Ash kept her attention in front of herself seeing as if she was Kali she would probably end up throwing punches again. She walked down the hall and to Gustave's office. Mira still had her hand on the taller woman's back. Mira would knock on the door and peek inside 

" Gustave, I've got a present for you- "

Mira looked at the other two people in the room, Kali and Wamai. Mira grabbed both of Ash's arms to stop her from charging the other woman who was getting her nose checked out, Kali looked at Ash and Mira. She then got up from the chair she was in and walked over to Ash, which Mira for some reason stepped in front of Ash. She looked up at the very tall woman. She huffed softly and pushed Ash out of the room. Mira walked up to Kali and starting yelling at her in Spanish, to which, she understood and started yelling back. Mira spoke to her, raising her voice.

" ¡Si Eliza no te hubiera dado un puñetazo, lo habría hecho yo, egoísta! " ( If Eliza hadn't punched you, I so would've you selfish son of a bitch! )

" ¿Yo soy egoísta? ¡No es mi culpa que se haya puesto celosa de que yo sea mejor de lo que nunca será! " ( I'm the selfish one? Not my fault she got jealous that I'm just better than she'll ever be! )

That sentence made Elena's blood boil, no she wasn't going to punch the woman but she so wanted to. Eliza had walked back inside the room, looking at Kali. She didn't understand what they were staying at all, She then looked at Elena, who looked obviously pissed off. Ash placed a hand on Mira's shoulder, Elena was about ready to scream at Kali. Elena looked at Ash then took a deep breath. She looked back at Kali. 

" Al menos Eliza nunca usaría a la gente como cebo. Tiene la decencia de no ser gilipollas. " ( At least Eliza won't ever use people as bait. She has some decency not to be an asshole. )

Gustave walked up and stepped in between the two woman arguing, he groaned and pointed at the chair for Kali to go sit down in, he started speaking in his heavy French accent 

" I personally do not care what the hell is going on here, Kali, go sit down. Ash, Mira, come back later, please. "

Mira looked at Gustave and nodded, she sighed and walked out of the room. Mira started to walk down the hallway, Ash quickly ran after her. She placed a hand on Mira's shoulder, Mira turned to her. Ash looked down at her 

" What were you two yelling about? the only thing I understood was my name- "

Mira sighed and looked at her, she shook her head, she looked into the redhead's eyes

" Don't worry about it, Now, I'm gonna head to my workshop, feel free to follow if you'd like red "

Ash nodded and smiled, she would follow the other woman to her workshop. Elena would walk inside her workshop, Ash would follow behind her. Mira walked over to what she was working on, it had actually be her Mirror. She would grab some tool and start working, Ash walked over and sat on the desk space right next to Mira, Mira looked at her

" Please be careful, Everything here is very fragile- "

Ash cut her off

" Yeah yeah, I know, don't worry "

Elena would roll her eyes, she huffed softly. She was in love with the redhead sitting right next to her and only if she could show it, Elena would look at her. She grabbed Ash's face and kissed her, Ash was just sitting there until her lips were full of Mira's. Her eyes went wide, though, she of course kissed back, Ash liked this woman since their rivalry. Elena then pulled away and looked at Ash, she panted softly 

" I am so sorry Eliza- I just- "

Eliza would let out a soft chuckle as she grabbed the woman and kissed her again, wrapping arms around her neck. Elena smiled and wrapped arms around her waist. They had a passionate kiss for at least 20 or so minutes. Eliza pulled away so she could breathe, both of the females left panting and looking into each others eyes. Eliza would chuckle again, softly, she placed a hand on Elena's cheek

" You're so beautiful, you know. "

Elena would blush hard, she leaned into the other woman's hand, smiling she hummed contently.

" Says you, 'Liza, look at yourself "

Eliza would smile softly, then there was a knock at the door as Gustave walked inside, the two woman quickly pulled away from each other and Mira made it look like she was working on her Mirror, Gustave smiled 

" Kali and Wamai are gone, now, c'mon lets get you checked up Ash. "

Ash would nod and hop off the desk, Mira smiled and decided to go with her, The two discreetly held hands as they walked behind Gustave, going to his office. They both walked inside and shut the door, Ash going and sitting in a chair and Mira stood behind her. Gustave took Ash's hand, he sighed and looked at Ash. 

" Y'know, Eliza, you've got some temper. You're lucky, your hand isn't broken but it is a bit messed up, what'd you do punch a wall? "

Eliza coughed and turned, She nodded 

" Yeahhh- After I punched Kali I went into the bathroom and punched the wall- "

Mira looked at Ash, walking around so Eliza could see the other woman's face, Mira crossed her arms, looking at Ash. She sighed and chuckled softly. Gustave nodded and cleaned up some of the bruising, while rapping her hand with some medical tape. Gustave stepped back and then stood up, Ash stood up as well.

" You're all good now, Just try not to use your hand for at least a good week, you'll risk hurting yourself more. "

Eliza nodded and sighed, Her and Mira walked out of his office, going back to Mira's workshop. Both of the woman walked back inside, Mira looked up at Ash, Raising an eyebrow 

" You punched the bathroom wall? C'mon, cariño (Darling), you're smarter than that "

Elena sighed and hugged Eliza, Eliza looked down at her and ran a hand through the smaller but older woman's hair.

" So does this mean that we have a secret relationship as well? Like half of the people in this dammed place "

Eliza let out a soft chuckle, Elena nodded against the other woman's neck. She smiled and walked over sitting on the table again, Mira still continue to have her in a hold. After what she witnessed today, she didn't want to let the redhead go. Elena looked up at her redhead, she kissed her again. Ash ran hands through Mira's hair, smiling, placing her hand on the back of Elena's head, pushing her deeper into the kiss. Eliza would slip her tongue into the other woman's mouth, as both of them fought for dominance in between mouths. Mira ended up winning as she huffed and pulled Eliza close to herself by her waist. Elena pulled away 

" This isn't just after fight adrenaline right? You actually do want to be with me- "

Eliza rolled her eyes and chuckled, cupping the older woman's face and smiling 

" Of course I want to be with you, I love you, Elena " 

Mira's eyes would widen, those words made her heart just melt. She smiled and looked at her, She hugged her girlfriend tightly, she sniffled a bit trying her best not to start crying, she wanted to though. 

" I love you too, Eliza Cohen "

Elena would pull her girlfriend into another kiss. She then pulled away and smiled, kissing her forehead she walked away from the redhead, beginning to work on her mirror some more, she sighed and groaned a bit, trying to figure out what the hell went wrong with it. She would end up starting to mutter curses in spanish, Eliza chuckled softly, she actually found this to be adorable coming from the older woman, it amused her. Ash would get down and wrap her arms around the Spanish woman. Kissing the back of her neck, Elena groaned a bit and huffed, letting out a pleased sigh 

" Elizaaa, I'm trying to work, My mirror was acting up in training and I really need to figure out why "

Elena looked around the mirror, she grabbed a part of it that cut her finger open, a deep wound, she gasped and stepped back.

" ¡joder! ¡Maldita sea! " (Fuck! God dammit! )

Ash quickly looked at what Mira had done to her finger, she grabbed a napkin and held pressure on the wound, causing her to wince and whine out of pain. Ash kissed the woman's head, she took her by the hand and walked to Doc's office, quickly. Mira was choking back tears as it hurt like a bitch, she kept muttering cuss words in Spanish. Ash busted through the door to his office, Gustave look at them.

" What happened? Your hand Ash? "

He'd look at Mira's hand, bleeding, he jumped up and quickly ran over. He placed a hand on Mira's back, having her sit on a medical bed he grabbed some bandage and gauze. He started to clean her wound, Ash stood next to her, Mira was holding Ash's not messed up hand with her also not messed up hand, squeezing the daylights out of the Israeli woman's hand. She shut her eyes tightly and threw her head back, Ash let go of her hand and started to play with Mira's hair, trying to get her a distraction from the damage that was done to her hand. Mira huffed softly and held her breath, Doc wrapped her finger after cleaning the blood and everything, hoping for no infection. He chuckled softly 

" Lets not come back in here you two, It's lovely seeing you both but stop bringing me problems. Mira, I'm going to assume you were working like always since you tend to cut yourself a lot while doing so. No more working, for at least 2 days would be at best. Both of you go now, rest. "

Mira nodded and hopped down, she walked out of Gustave's office and looked at Ash, Ash chuckle and smiled 

" Guess now you're forced to spend time with me since you can't work, and, you go to Gustave a lot?! How much do you hurt yourself! "

Elena chuckled softly

" Just c'mon darling, lets go cuddle or something "


End file.
